


Iris and Cardinal

by MCMulch



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: AU spin-offs, All of the above - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMulch/pseuds/MCMulch
Summary: Violet and red tend to do one of two things:Clash like wood and fireor Meld to make a color sweeter than themselves





	Iris and Cardinal

**Author's Note:**

> All that’ll become of this work is dedicated to Fartsy-sloth on Tumblr!  
> Their art and contribution to the fandom kick ass

Wagandea happened  
Wagandea cannot be reversed  
But neither could her heart

Chariot still loved Croix, love will pick the petals and linger on the bud, but the three-month relief of a decade’s worth of separation still was not enough to quench her want for the other woman.  
Who, again, she was separated from.

With a memorized number and a note as a means of remembrance, the cardinal dove into her closet with the premise of stowing the note away, a small little safe-place where she could read it on a rainy day.  
After a solid half-hour of re-arranging her entire closet, Chariot came upon an old box. Crushed and creased, she opened it, amused at her own forgetfulness.  
Upon further inspection, she was greeted with an old gray hoodie, one she immediately recognized. She gasped and hugged the cloth, slipping the note into the old pocket.

She flew out of the walk-in armoire and lunged for her phone, the jacket already sported. Alcor nearly fell off of his perch, startled by the sheer speed the redhead had been moving  
Chariot punched in the memorized numbers, excited to finally speak with the hoodie’s former owner.

——————————————

“You’ll never guess what I found.”

Croix looked at the unknown number, nervous to open the text.  
Upon reading, an attachment with red hair lain over an old gray pullover greeted her, and so did a delighted grin.


End file.
